Daisuki Desu, Yumemi!
by Anime Writer R
Summary: Munto proposes to Yumemi, but does she love him back...? SET AFTER THE BONUS ENDING!   YUMEMIXMUNTO pairing! ONESHOT!  Daisuki Desu   I Love you XP


**DISCLAIMER: I,IN NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM OWN MUNTO OR ANYTHING FAMILIAR!**

**A/N: MY FIRST ONESHOT!**

* * *

Yumemi smiled joyfully, a single word danced on her lips. Her entire being shook to the core at the sight of that unmistakable flaming red hair, "Munto…" if possible her grin stretched out even further, "Munto!", she ran up the grassy hill, occasionally tripping and stumbling then, him in a bear hug.

"I missed you so much…!" tears threatened to overflow as she held tight onto his neck.

"M-Munto….", Ichiko's voice held a tint of malice and a small bit of surprise, Susume and with all her neutral glory looked on with that blank and slightly… dumb looking smile of hers.

"Ah~ it's that weird person with the sailor fetish who calls himself lord~", Susume smiled triumphantly as if she had just figured something out.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Yumemi looked at the flam headed boy curiously, "So why did you come, Munto?"

He coughed slightly as if trying to cover his embarrassment, " To see you of course!", his cheeks turned slightly red.

"O-Oh!", she stumbled over her words, slowly getting the meaning. There was an awkward silence…

" Hey, Yumemi… I'll just get to the point…", Ichiko grumbled slightly annoyed, " What are you gonna do about *that* thing he gave you?"

"What thing?" Susume asked innocently.

The raven haired girl pulled her closer and whispered, "**That **thing, remember…?"

* * *

_**-Six months ago-**_

_As they returned to the Heavens Munto turned to Yumemi, with an easy smile as cheering crowds encircled them, they chanted his name over and over as they celebrated gladly. __The rest of the day was a blur; Ichiko and Munto fussed over the blonde continuously, celebrations and subjects greeted them with the outmost respect then finally after the banquet Munto called Yumemi out to the cliffs to talk,_

"_Ne, Munto… our futures are finally laid out in front of us… like an empty canvas waiting to be filled…", she smiled widely twirling around in circles._

"_Yumemi,", Munto spoke in a soft voice with a gentleness the middle school girl hadn't ever heard from anyone; except for when Kazuya spoke about Susume, or when her mother and father spoke to each other._

"_Yes?", she plopped down beside him and stared at him; curious as a kitten, with a slight tilt of her head._

_His heart beat faster as he stared into her forest green orbs, " Yo- You know that f-future that we promised to protect, the one that we were fighting to protect…?" _

_Yumemi blinked. She had never heard Munto stutter before. He twiddled he thumbs, "U-um…I was wondering… would you like to share it with me?"_

_He took another breath, " Yumemi… would you like to stay by my side and be MY future?", he said the last words evenly as he pulled a ring from his pocket. _

_The girl stared at him in shock as she turned red and took the ring, "P-Please give me sometime to think… Munto."_

"_Yeah, you really don't have to accept if you don't want to! But, even if you reject me… I would be able to bare it… being away from Yumemi…" he suddenly got a hurt look on his face as his hand clutched his heart._

"_Daisuki desu, Yumemi…" he looked her straight in the eye with out wavering, unknown to him Yumemi's heart fluttered as his blazing red orbs burned into her evergreen forest._

"_I'll most definitely give you a proper answer until then I'll keep this…" Yumemi turned to leave blushing like mad as she headed back to the banquet._

_Munto, now left alone looked on sadly, his grip on his shirt tightened, "Yumemi…"_

* * *

_The following morning was a bit off as they prepared to leave, as they walked down the path to the Yumemi pondered what she should say next time they meet,_

_**Munto… how do I feel about him, **__her mind flashed to Susume and Ichiko. _

_**No, it isn't that type of love I feel for him… It's deeper…, **__her mind flashed to her little brother and parents, the blonde shivered, __**That would just be creepy…**_

_She stared intently at the boy's back, her mind blanked as she was suddenly the only one walking, _

_**Munto.**_

_**Her mind flashed to their first meeting his arrogant figure standing tall like a king's**_

_**Munto…**_

_**He spoke down to her, this was the only thing she could do. She could save the world.**_

_**Munto…!**_

_**He looked to be disappearing, she needed to save her future everyone's future; so she willed her legs forward. Through time and space itself… Their hands touched for the first time.**_

_**Munto!**_

_**It was his time to believe her, to trust her. She jumped from the Ferris wheel into his arms.**_

_**MUNTO!**_

_**She turned from him to help her friends, though her heart ached from leaving him her mind was set; but… Why… why does it hurt so much to turn her back on him?**_

_Yumemi suddenly turned on her heel as the water from the mirror surrounded her, she reached out her hand to Munto's retreating back,_

"_MUN-" she was cut off as she was swallowed by the water._

* * *

"…"

_Ichiko looked worriedly at her friend, "Yume…mi?" she gasped as silent tears ran down her face, "YUMEMI!"_

_She turned to her friend, " Oh no… Ichiko… Susume… what should I do…? I love him…! I love him so much!", she crumpled to her knees as the final weight that had been holding her down was finally lifted from her shoulders._

_Susume smiled knowingly as she allowed her friend to cry into her arms. "But, none the less… your still happy, Ne?" she said in a childish voice._

_Yumemi smiled broadly through her tears, "Yeah… I am. I love him a lot!"_

_Ichiko looked confused, "Why… all of a sudden…?" _

_Yumemi held out the ring in her pocket, "He asked me to marry him…" she flushed as she wiped away her tears._

"…"

"…"

"_EH!"_

"_Amazing! Yumemi-chan!"_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

Munto squirmed as he sat next to Yumemi on a park bench, this girl… she always brought out the emotions in him, the nervousness, the kindness,… love.

He just couldn't bring himself to act like a king around her; with her she was Yumemi and he was Munto- not Lord Munto, Munto.

Yumemi was the first to break the silence, "Munto… I've done a lot of thinking over the last six months and to be frank…" Munto's heart pounded inside of his chest as his body temperature rose,

"I don't think it can work, we are from two different countries with different religions and customs. Your royalty I a commoner… there are numerous reasons why I shouldn't accept your proposal…"

With every word spoken the young king died a little inside; he yet again clenched his chest.

"But," Yumemi turned to him, as his pointed ears perked up at her smile, " I can find one reason that is just as important; one that over rules all these reasons…", Munto turned to her confused ,

"Aishiteru wa, Munto…", he stiffened as his eyes slowly lost focus,

"Yume…mi…", he trailed off. His flaming red orbs regained focus as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck she stood on her tip toes.

"Munto…", she whispered as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist.

They both leaned in, just as their lips were millimeters away from each other three coughs were heard as the two swirled around; Yumemi still firmly in Munto's arms.

Ichiko stood in front of them with her eye twitching occasionally, Susume smiled happy for her friend, and two very pissed looking guards glared at their king.

"Uh, Gr-Greetings?", Munto said meekly.

"Hold on… you skipped out on our FIRST meeting with the lower world representatives for THIS-THIS…!"

Munto pouted slightly, "What do you mean?", winking he pulled Yumemi close to his chest, " I'm just spending time with my new finance- the future Queen of the Heavens!"

Smirking he pressed a kiss to her temple causing the said, "future queen" to flush in embarrassment, "M-Munto~", she stammered.

-End-

**GREAT Goddess's NOTE**

**Just a random one shot I came up with after watching "MUNTO" I don't expect people to read this piece of CRAP. Nor do I particularly WANT others to read it, this is just something random and stupid spawned from the unsatisfying ending Kyoto Animation left us with. So whoever does read this, normally I wouldn't make the characters so but it was four in the morning and I thought, "Hey, what the hell I'm WAY past my body's 'need to sleep function' why not?" **

**So yeah… I know I'm paranoid XD.**


End file.
